FAR
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: A New Story about Wonkyu/Oneshoot/Typos/OC/BL/Mpreg/DLDR/NO BASHING ! Happy Reading


**FAR...**

Oneshot

Main pair : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Disclaimer : WONKYU milik TUHAN dan milik Keluarga mereka masing-masing

Warning :

TYPO, OCC, BOYxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING !

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear ^^

HAPPY READING

.

.

Chungnam , 2013

"mommy , kita akan mengunjungi daddy lagi ?" tanya seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang baru saja memasuki taman kanak-kanak , seorang namja kecil dengan pipi gembil dan kulit putih seperti sang ibu

"nde , suho ya , kita sudah lama tidak mengunjungi daddy , apa kau merindukan daddy mu?" tanya namja manis berusia 25 tahun di tengah langkah kaki nya menapaki tanah yang sedikit berbukit itu

"hmmm.. suho sangat merindukan daddy mom , pasti daddy akan sangat senang ketika melihat suho dan mommy datang berkunjung," jawab namja kecil itu , di tangan kanan nya kini membawa 3 tangkai mawar merah yang di beli nya di depan stasiun kereta ketika mereka tiba di chungnam 30 menit yang lalu

"nde , nah .. kita sudah sampai , beri salam pada daddy mu baby," ucap namja bernama cho kyuhyun sembari mendudukan diri di sebuah bangku tepat didepan gundukan tanah dengan nisan bertuliskan nama kekasih nya , CHOI SIWON ,

"annyeong daddy , suho datang bersama mommy , mianhae daddy mommy dan suho baru berkunjung sekarang , mommy terlalu sibuk bekerja ," adu namja kecil pada sang ayah yang kini tengah tertidur dengan tenang di pusara nya , kyuhyun mengacak rambut suho sayang , senyum nya terpatri di wajah manis nya

"annyeong hyung , apa kabar mu disana ? aku sangat merindukan mu ," kata kyuhyun , air mata nya mulai menganak di ekor mata nya , walau sudah 6 tahun berlalu perasaan sakit dan sedih karena kehilangan kekasih nya yang hampir menikahi nya tetap bertahan di dalam hati nya , hati seorang cho kyuhyun sudah terpatri kuat oleh sebuah nama , Choi siwon ,

"mommy , uljima ..." suho memecah lamunan kyuhyun, di usap nya lelehan air mata kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mungil nya itu "mommy jangan menangis ne , daddy bisa bersedih disana jika melihat mommy menangis ... uljima mommy ,"

Kyuhyun membawa suho ke dalam pelukan nya , menumpahkan tangisan nya bersama sang putra , choi suho , hadiah yang tuhan titipkan di dalam tubuh ajaib nya , siapa yang tau jika kyuhyun bisa mengandung , suho dan siwon adalah kebahagian bagi kyuhyun yang kala itu hanyalah seorang yang terbuang dan sebatang kara di dunia ini ,

"ne baby , maafkan mommy .. mari kita berdoa , supaya daddy tenang di surga ," ajak kyuhyun pada suho dan di angguki antusias oleh suho, kemudian kedua namja berbeda usia itu menangkupkan kedua tangan nya sebatas dada , melantun kan bait doa , untuk orang yang mereka cintai

FLASHBACK ON

Jam kuliah kyuhyun sudah selesai , kyuhyun sangat senang hari ini , karena kekasih nya , siwon menyempatkan untuk menjemputnya usai kuliah nya , kyuhyun menunggu dengan antusias di sebuah halte di depan gerbang kampus nya , sahabatnya yang sejak tadi bersama nya mengerti kebahagian kyuhyun karena dia tau jika kekasih kyuhyun sangat jarang mempunyai waktu luang untuk bersama

"hae hyung , aku senang sekali hyung , aku akan mentraktirmu eskrim besok aku janji," ucap namja yang belum genap berusia 19 tahun itu.

"baiklah hyung dengan senang hati akan menerima ajakan mu asalkan kau mau mentraktir hyung steak dan juga hotdog di gangnam," jawab donghae asal

"apapun hyung karena aku sedang senang saat ini," girang kyuhyun yang kini terus memamerkan gigi putih nya pada setiap orang yang menyapanya

.

"kenapa siwon hyung lama sekali?" decak kyuhyun sebal

"kau sudah menghubungi nya kyu?" tanya donghae yang masih setia menunggui kyuhyun

"sudah tapi ponsel siwon hyung tidak aktif, ini sudah 30 menit..."

"tunggulah 10 menit lagi , siapa tau kekasih mu terjebak macet , ya walau pun kekasih mu itu seorang pembalap terkenal yang pastinya sudah menguasai berbagai teknik balap tapi semua itu akan terpatahkan karena kemacetan kota seoul , aigooo..."

"tapi ini sudah sangat lama hyung,,,,," desah kyuhyun kembali , kali ini bibirnya mengerucut sebal

Belum sempat donghae menjawab , sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan halte yang mereka tempati , keluarlah seorang namja paruh baya , yang pastinya kyuhyun sudah mengenal nya , shin ahjusi , kepala pelayan di mansion siwon.

Kyuhyun dan donghae beranjak menghampiri shin ahjusi yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hitam itu

"ahjusi , kenapa ahjusi yang menjemput ? bukan kah siwon hyung sudah berjanji setiba nya di korea akan langsung menjemput ku di kampus , dimana siwon hyung ahjusi?" tanya kyuhyun , shin ahjusi hanya terdiam , raut wajah nya susah sekali di artikan terlihat bingung dan juga sedih

"ahjusi , cepat katakan" desak kyuhyun tidak sabar

"tuan muda kyuhyun , maafkan saya sebelum nya , saya di tugaskan manager lee untuk menjemput anda , maaf saya tidakk bisa berbicara sekarang," terang shin ahjusi

"apa maksud mu ahjusi , katakan apa yang terjadi pada siwon hyung !" marah kyuhyun tanpa sadar

Hingga sebuah layar video tron raksasa yang terpasang tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun berada menampilkan sebuah berita kecelakaan balap formula one di jepang yang menewaskan seorang pembalap asal korea , bernama Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang , di bekap nya mulutnya , air mata nya sudah jatuh dengan derasnya di kedua pipi gembil nya

"andwe..andwe..." kata kyuhyun

"kyuu..."lirih donghae tak kalah sedih nya

"andweeeee... andweeee,,, hyungg,,,,," teriak kyuhyun , kemudian pingsan

.

Kyuhyun terduduk di depan peti mati kekasih nya , dia sudah tak mampu lagi menangis , pandangan nya kosong. Manager siwon , lee hyukjae dan shin ahjusi menggantikan kyuhyun untuk menyalami tamu-tamu yang datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada pembalap kebanggaan korea selatan itu, donghae menatap sahabatnya yang saat ini kacau hanya bisa menenangkan kyuhyun walau sebenarnya dia juga terluka melihat sahabatnya yang tengah di rundung duka ini.

Siwon dan kyuhyun merupakan yatim piatu , namun beruntung untuk siwon karena dia di adopsi oleh sebuah keluarga kaya berkebangsaan kanada , andre choi dan istrinya, yang beberapa tahun lalu kedua orang tua angkat nya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Siwon dapat meraih cita-cita masa kecil nya yang sempat di pendam nya, menjadi seorang pembalap formula one terkenal. Sedang kyuhyun dia besar di panti asuhan , sejak kecil dia berusaha untuk mencukupi kebutuhan nya sendiri, bekerja sambilan berjualan koran hingga menjadi pengantar susu sudah dia jalani, hingga kyuhyun merasa letih , kyuhyun terjebak dalam dunia kriminal , bekerja sebagai pencopet , ya pekerjaan itu membuat nya bertemu dengan siwon , karena kala itu siwon yang tengah menikmati liburan nya di sebuah festival di chungnam dompet yang di bawa nya di copet oleh kyuhyun.

"ya tuhan kyuhyun-ah , sudah berapa kali aku bilang , jika kau melakukan nya lagi aku tak bisa membantu bebas dari penjara ini" sebal kepala polisi bernama jung yunho melihat kyuhyun kembali meringkuh di penjara karena hal yang sama

"ahjusi , ku mohon bantu aku sekali lagi , aku tidak mau teuki umma menghajar pantat ku lagi, jebal ahjusi ku mohon" mohon kyuhyun sembari mengosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangan nya memohon pada yunho untuk di lepaskan

"tsk.. tidak kali ini kyu , kau tau sudah berapa kali ahjusi bilang, tugasmu hanya sekolah , bukan mencuri , jika kau kesulitan keuangan untuk membayar biaya sekolahmu , ahjusi selalu bilang untuk datang ke rumah ahjusi , bahkan jae ahjuma juga bilang seperti itu , dan ingat kau sudah berjanji pada ahjusi kyu , tidak kali ini ahjusi tidak bisa membantu..." tegas yunho

Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kyuhyun , mendadak iba , tidak tepatnya terpana , namja yang kala itu berusia 15 tahun sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA itu , namja manis yang tiba-tiba saja memerangkap hati nya dalam hitungan detik, siwon mengulas senyum nya , melihat pencopet lugu nan manis itu tengah membujuk kepala polisi

"chogi , kapten jung ..." sela siwon

"ah , tuan choi , anda tenang saja , kami akan menghukum anak nakal itu," jawab yunho

"ah tidak kapten , hanya saja , saya akan mencabut laporan saya mengenai kejadian tadi,"

"mwo ?" pekik yunho dan kyuhyun bersamaan

"maksud anda tuan choi ?" tanya yunho meyakinkan

"apa kurang jelas kapten jung , saya mencabut laporan tentang pencurian itu ,,tolong, ini hanya hal sepele," jawab siwon ringan

Namun belum sempat yunho menjawab , pintu ruangan nya di buka dengan paksa , masuklah dua orang yeoja beda usia ,

"umm..mmaa..aahhh..ju..ma..." kata kyuhyun terbata

"yakh kyuhyun/jung yunho" pekik dua yeoja itu

Leeteuk menghampiri penjara di mana kyuhyun di kurung, kemudian menjewer kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaganya

"jung yunho , apa yang kau lakukan pada kyunie ku" tuntut jaejoong pada suaminya

"dia mengingkari janji nya untuk tidak mencopet lagi boo ," jelas yunho, dan jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan nya karena terkejut

Pandangan ketiga orang tadi tertuju pada leeteuk yang kini memukuli kyuhyun dengan tangan nya , sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mengaduh memohon ampun karena pukulan yeoja pemilik panti asuhan itu

"appo umma, sudah .. kyu mohon,..." aduh kyuhyun yang kini mulai terisak

Leeteuk jatuh terduduk bersandarkan besi penjara , tangis nya pecah , yeoja paruh baya yang sejak kecil mengasuh kyuhyun dengan kasih sayang itu baru saja menumpahkan kemarahan nya

"cho kyuhyun ! panti asuhan kita memang sedang membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk membiayai sekolah adik-adikmu ! kau bahkan memaksa umma untuk menyetujui mu mencari pekerjaan karena kau ingin membantu umma dan adik-adikmu di panti asuhan kyu , tapi tidak dengan pekerjaan kotor !" teriak leeteuk marah, dada nya naik turun sembari menenangkan emosi nya

"mianhaeyo umma..mianhae..." isak kyuhyun

"umma tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk melakukan pekerjaan haram seperti ini kyu , jadi selama ini kau membantu umma membiayai adik-adikmu dengan uang hasil mencuri hah penjahat kecil ,!" kata leeteuk kemudian memukui kyuhyun kembali , leeteuk benar-benar marah saat ini, hingga yunho menarik leeteuk agar leeteuk menghentikan pukulan nya pada kyuhyun "umma masih bisa membiayai kalian ! umma masih punya tenaga untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang halal !"

"ummaa.. ummaa..mianhae..." isak kyuhyun ,

Jaejeoong menghampiri kyuhyun , menenangkan namja yang beberapa tahun ini menghiasi hidup nya dan yunho , namja yang sudah di anggap anak oleh nya ini , tengah menangis tersedu-sedu

"tuan yunho , hukum pencuri itu , aku malu sudah membesarkan anak sepertinya !" tangis leeteuk,

Siwon yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi di dalam ruangan milik yunho itu akhirnya membuka suara , siwon mendekati leeteuk yang kin tengah menangis , di tangkup ya kedua tangan tua leeteuk ,

"ahjuma...saya sudah mencabut semua laporan saya pada putra anda, jadi ku mohon maafkan putra anda ahjuma , saya tau keadaan yang sedang di alami oleh putra anda , dia berhati mulia , karena dia ingin meringankan beban ahjuma, walau yang di lakukan nya salah , ahjuma .. saya mohon..." ucap siwon sembari memandang leeteuk

"berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus memaafkan anak itu tuan?" tanya leeteuk

Siwon tersenyum "karena keadaan kyuhyun sama seperti keadaan saya dulu ahjuma , saya juga yatim piatu yang di besarkan di panti asuhan kecil ,"

Leeteuk menatap siwon dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca , leeteuk memeluk siwon erat , "gomawo tuan gomawo,"

.

Kini kyuhyun dan siwon tengah menikmati ttobokie dan jjangmyeon di pinggir jalan kota chungnam, siwon menatap kyuhyun yang kini tengah lahap memakan ttoebokki dan jjangmyeon kelima yang di pesan nya

"berapa usiamu cho kyuhyun ssi?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun yang masih asik tengan makanan nya

"uhhmmsiiaammkuu 15 ttahun ttuann, (usiaku 15 tahun tuan)" jawab kyuhyun di tengah kunyahan nya

"kecil-kecil sudah jadi pencuri..." kata siwon tiba-tiba

'uhuk uhuk uhuk' kyuhyun tersedakk makanan nya ketika mendengar perkataan siwon, seketika kepala nya menunduk , kyuhyun merasa bersalah

"kenapa menunduk hmmm,? Merasa bersalah karena membuat umma asuh mu menangis tadi?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun mengangguk , siwon mengangkat dagu kyuhyun yang tertunduk

"perkenalkan namaku choi siwon , aku sepuluh tahun di atasmu cho kyuhyun ssi , dan mulai saat ini kau adalah milik ku , uhmm atau bisa di bilang kau adalah kekasihku , aku sudah meminta ijin pada umma asuh mu , untuk membawamu tinggal bersama ku di seoul , kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu disana,"

"mwo? Apa maksudmu tuan ,? Kau kenapa seenak nya sendiri" protes kyuhyun

"itulah choi siwon , dan dengar itu semua karena kau yang tiba-tiba saja membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari mu ... Choi Kyuhyun" jawab siwon penuh penekanan

"yahhhh! Aku tidak mau ,!" tolak kyuhyun

"baiklah , aku tinggal menelpon kapten jung untuk meneruskan tuntutan ku padamu , dan kyu aku juga memberikan penawaran untuk mu ,"

"kau ! sudah seenak nya padaku masih saja memberikan ku penawaran , apa maksudmu tuan!" sebal kyuhyun

"tidak ada ." jawab siwon santai

"yaa tuhan kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu,! Baiklah katakan !"

"good boy , dengar cho kyuhyun-ssi , aku tau jika panti asuhan tempatmu di besarkan baru saja kehilangan donatur utama kalian , dan kalian sedang dalam masa kesulitan , aku menawarkan sebuah penawaran yang menarik, aku akan menjadi donatur tetapmu , menjamin pendidikan adik-adikmu hingga menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atas nya , cobalah berfikir sebelum memutuskan nya kyuhyun-ssi , aku bukan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan , hanya saja kalian mengingatkan ku dimana dulu aku berasal,"

Kyuhyun terdiam, menimang segala tawaran siwon, "baiklah tuan aku menyetujui nya ,aku akan ikut denganmu ke seoul,"

.

Sang umma asuh , kini tengah mendekap kyuhyun yang kini terduduk di depan pusara kekasih nya , leeteuk menangis , melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang sangat kacau, kyuhyun nya yang periang seketika seperti mayat hidup terdiam , menatap kosong pusara siwon

"kyunie , kajja kita pulang, hari akan hujan , umma mohon," bujuk leeteuk , dan kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun

"kyu..umma..mohon pikirkan makluk yang kini ada di dalam perutmu , umma mohon kyu ," leeteuk kembali membujuk kyuhyun di tengah tangis kesedihan nya , kyuhyun mulai merespon , tangan nya menyentuh perut rata nya , hingga tiba-tiba tangisnya pecah , kyuhyun menangis meraung-raung hingga kegelapan menyerangnya tiba-tiba

"kyuhyun..."pekik leeteuk

.

.

Setelah pembacaan surat wasiat siwon yang memutuskan harta kekaayaan siwon dan juga beberapa saham nya di beberapa perusahaan otomotis di korea dan jerman jatuh pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang umma dan pengacara siwon menuju ke kamar yang dulu di gunakan nya bersama siwon

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang king size nya , di tatap nya sebuah cincin yang di berikan siwon sebulan yang lalu , siwon melamarnya , setelah tanpa sengaja mereka melakukan hubungan layak nya suami istri , walau itu wajar di lakukan sepasang kekasih namun siwon merasa jika dia melakukan hal di luar batas nya dalam menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tangis nya pecah

"hyung .. sudah ku bilang untuk membatalkan pertandingan mu di jepang kala itu kan , tapi kenapa hyung tidak mendengarkan ku , bahkan mimpi ku sekarang benar-benar terjadi hyung , kau ..kau meninggalkan ku dan juga...aegya di sini ," isak kyuhyun sembali menyentuh perut datarnya

"bukanlah kita berencana menikah setelah kau pulang dari jepang tapi kenapa hyung tega meninggalkan aku , waeyo hyung waeyo !" teriak kyuhyun

"bahkan kau belum sempat mendengar kehadiran aegya kita di dalam tubuh ajaib ku ini hyung , kau.. sudah meninggalkan ku ,..."

"aku berjanji akan menjaga nya , kau sudah memberikan ku dia untuk menemaniku , kau bahkan sudah mempunyai firasat karena kau akan meninggalku , sehingga kau menitipkan nya padaku agar aku tak kesepian,"

"hyung , tenanglah di surga , aku.. sangat mencintaimu hyung ,"

Hingga tiba-tiba hembusan angin memasuki jendela kamar mereka yang sedikit terbuka , tanpa kyuhyun ketahui kekasih nya memandang nya sendu , sembari menjawab pernyataan cinta kyuhyun 'aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu kyu , maafkan aku ,'

.

FLASHBACK END

.

"ah baby , kajja ... hari akan hujan , kita harus segera sampai di rumah halmoni mu ,"ajak kyuhyun setelah mereka mengakhiri doa yang mereka panjatkan untuk orang yang mereka cintai

"hmmm.. kajja mommy , suho juga sudahhh laaaappppaarr sekalii.. suho ingin makan masakan teuki halmoni dan ingin bertemu dengan kris hyung," jawab suho lucu

"haha .. ne , pamitlah pada daddy mu dulu,"

"daddy , suho dan mommy pulang dulu ne , tahun depan kami akan berkunjung kembali menemui daddy , daddy baik-baik di surga suho sayaaang daddy,..."

"kami pergi dulu hyung , aku mencintaimu..."

'aku juga kyu ,' jawab siwon

Suho menengokkan kepala nya , di dapati nya sang ayah tengah tersenyum menatap nya dan juga kyuhyun , siwon memberikan isyarat untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada sang ibu, suho membalasnya dengan acungan jempol dan senyuman angelic nya.

'daddy menyayangimu nak,' lirih siwon

.

.

-END-

.

.

A/N :

Oneshoot again nih, hehe .. pikiran lagi kacau entah gimana sekarang daripada author bantingin gelas piring panci mendingan author tumpahin di fanfic ini. Ini cerita muncul gitu aja , maksa banget sumpah , hehe... semoga kalian suka nde ,,,

Author siap menerima kritik dan saran , tanpa bashing tentu nya ,author tau author bukanlah manusia sempurna , author hanya mencurahkan isi otak author di karangan fiksi ini , so bagi yang gak suka jebal jangan nge-bash yah ^^

Gomawo =^^=

Review Juseyo...


End file.
